Die Zeit
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Toma Seguchi macht sich mit seiner Art sicher nicht nur Freunde und das war wohl schon immer so. Doch was, wenn Gegenwart und Vergangenheit aufeinander treffen, was wird dann aus der Zukunft?
1. Prolog

„Ja, mein Schatz, ich bin schon fast auf dem Weg. In spätestens 10 Minuten bin ich zu Hause."

Mit dem Handy am Ohr durchquerte Toma Seguchi die Tiefgarage des NG-Gebäudes. Es war schon nach 21 Uhr, sodass sich abgesehen von ihm und einigen stehengelassenen Wagen niemand mehr vor Ort befand.

„Versprochen! Bis gleich."

Damit legte er auf und griff in die Innentasche seines Mantels, um an seinen Autoschlüssel zu kommen.

‚Ich sollte mich jetzt wirklich beeilen. Mika klang ziemlich sauer... und irgendwie kann ich's ja verstehen.'

Gerade hatte er den Schlüssel aus der Tasche gezogen, als ihm plötzlich von hinten ein Tuch über Mund und Nase gedrückt wurde. Panisch versuchte Toma sich des Angreifers zu erwehren, doch schon nach ein paar Sekunden wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Zufrieden ließ der Angreifer ihn zu Boden sinken, warf das heruntergefallene Handy zusammen mit dem Tuch in einen nahen Mülleimer, öffnete dann die Türen des Wagens und verfrachtete sein Opfer auf die Rückbank. Mit einem Lächeln nahm der Unbekannte am Steuer des schwarzen BMWs platz und fuhr aus der Tiefgarage.

* * *

„Gleich! Wann ist bei dir bitte gleich?"

Aufgebracht ging Mika Seguchi im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Immer wieder sah sie auf die Uhr. Mittlerweile war es fast 23 Uhr und von ihrem Mann, der ihr noch um kurz nach 9 versprochen hatte in spätestens 10 Minuten zu Hause zu sein, war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Erneut, wenn sie auch nicht mehr wusste zum wievielten Mal, drückte sie auf die Wahlwiederholungstaste, um Toma auf dem Handy zu erreichen. Doch sie bekam nur ein nicht endendes Freizeichen.

„Verdammt, Toma, wo zum Teufel bist du?"

Auf diese Frage kam ihr letzten Endes nur noch eine Antwort in den Sinn und sie wählte die einzig weitere Nummer, die sie auswendig konnte. Und hier nahm nach dreimaligem Läuten wenistens auch jemand ab.

„Hier bei Yuki Eiri, Shuichi Shindo am Apparat."

Doch bevor Mika überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, war nur ein wütendes Rufen aus dem Hintergrund zu vernehmen:

„SHUICHI! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du nicht an mein Telefon gehen sollst?"

„Ja, aber Yuki!"

Mika hielt den Hörer etwas vom Ohr weg, da das Wegreißgeräusch vom anderen Ende sonst wahrscheinlich ihr Trommelfell zum Platzen gebracht hätte.

„Ja?"

„Eiri, ich bin's."

„Mika!"

„Deine Begeisterung lässt sich kaum verbergen, Eiri.", bemerkte Mika sarkastisch. „Ich will euch gar nicht lange stören. Nur eine Frage: Ist Toma zufällig bei dir aufgeschlagen?"

„Nein. Soll das die Drohung werden, er wollte das tun?"

„Keine Sorge, davon weiß ich nichts. Aber er hat mich um kurz nach 9 angerufen und gesagt, er wäre gleich da und das ist er bis jetzt immer noch nicht."

„Mika!", stöhnte Yuki auf. „Du bist jetzt 3 Jahre mit diesem Mann verheiratet und kennst immer noch nicht seine Definition von ‚gleich'?"

„Reizend wie eh und je, Bruderherz. Sollte er doch noch bei dir auftauchen..."

„...schmeiß ich ihn raus! War's das dann?"

„Ja. Gute Nacht, Eiri."

Von der anderen Seite kam nur noch ein zustimmendes Brummen, dann wurde aufgelegt. Mika war jedoch weiterhin beunruhigt. Sicher war es nicht neu, dass Toma sich verspätete oder durcharbeitete, aber wenn er ihr etwas so sicher zugesagt hatte wie vor ein paar Stunden am Telefon, hatte er das immer eingehalten. Trotz dieses leicht unguten Gefühls beschloss Mika schließlich ins Bett zu gehen.

„Wenn du hier auftauchst, Toma Seguchi, dann kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen."


	2. Kapitel 1

Da sie einen relativ leichten Schlaf hatte, wusste Mika, dass Toma auch später in dieser Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen und dann früh wieder gefahren war. Obwohl eine gewisse Sorge an ihr nagte, überwog doch wieder die Wut auf ihn, als sie nach erneuten unzählbaren Versuchen bis 10 Uhr wieder nur ein nicht endendes Freizeichen seines Handys bekam.

‚Dann eben den offiziellen Weg.'

Mika nahm sich ihr kleines Notizbuch und wählte die Nummer, die sie direkt in Tomas Vorzimmer durchstellte.

„Guten Morgen, Frau Arakawa.", grüßte sie die Frau am anderen Ende. „Mika Seguchi hier. Ich hätte gerne meinen Mann gesprochen."

„Tut mir leid, Frau Seguchi, aber der ist noch nicht hier."

„Sind Sie sicher?", fragte Mika nach. „Es könnte sein, dass er in seinem Büro geschlafen hat und vielleicht noch dort ist."

„Nein, tut mir leid, ich habe bereits nachgesehen. Der Chef ist nicht im Haus."

„Oh, in Ordnung. Vielen Dank. Auf Wiederhören."

Verwirrt legte Mika auf. Nun begann sie wirklich sich Sorgen zu machen. Toma war nicht in der Firma, nicht zu Hause und hatte sich auch nicht bei Yuki gemeldet, denn so angespannt das Verhältnis zwischen ihr und ihrem Bruder auch war, er hätte sie in diesem Fall nicht angelogen. Ein Sturmklingeln an der Wohnungstür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja, ich komme ja!"

Eiligen Schrittes ging Mika zur Wohnungstür und öffnete, woraufhin ihr K vor die Füße fiel, der augenscheinlich die Tür hatte eintreten wollen.

„Wo ist er?", röchelte K, während er sich wieder auf die Beine brachte.

„Guten Morgen, Mister K. Danke, gut.", erwiderte Mika sarkastisch lächelnd. „Wovon bitte reden Sie?"

„Guten Morgen, Frau Seguchi. Verzeihen Sie bitte," kam es nun von Sakano, der etwas peinlich berührt von Ks unzivilisiertem Verhalten in der Tür stand, „aber ist Ihr Mann zu Hause?"

Ruckartig fuhr Mika zu Sakano herum.

„Warum fragen Sie?"

„Nun ja..."

Sakano druckste wie für ihn üblich herum.

„Eigentlich war für heute 9 Uhr ein Fotoshooting angesetzt, Nittle Grasper betreffend."

„Ja und Toma hat uns hängen lassen, das findet Kumagoro gar nicht gut!", krähte Ryuichi, wodurch Mika erst auf ihn, Noriko und Bad Luck, die hinter Sakano standen, aufmerksam wurde.

„Naja, diese Fotografen wollten in den nächsten Tagen auch noch eine Session mit Bad Luck machen, die wir jetzt vorgezogen, das ist nicht das Problem.", versuchte Sakano zu beschwichtigen. „Wir wollten uns nur erkundigen, ob der Chef vielleicht krank ist... naja, weil in der Firma ist er nicht und bei seinem Handy kriegt man nur..."

„...ein elend langes Freizeichen.", beendete Mika den Satz nachdenklich.

„Genau."

Verwirrt nickte Sakano.

„Kommt doch bitte erstmal... rein.", bot Mika an, wobei sie bei dem letzten Wort einen Blick auf K warf, der ja schon die ganze Zeit in der Wohnung stand.

Sie deutete der Gruppe an schon ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, während sie den bereits aufgesetzten Tee holte, um dann auch ins Wohnzimmer zurückzukehren.

„Danke, Mika."

Noriko nahm eine Tasse entgegen.

„Sag mal, was ist denn nun mit Toma? Er ist doch nicht etwa wirklich krank?"

„Quatsch!"

Grinsend sah Ryuichi sie an.

„Du weißt doch, was Toma immer gesagt hat, wenn einer von uns Schnupfen hatte: Krankheit ist Luxus, den wir uns nicht leisten können."

Mika antwortete zunächst nicht, sondern trat ans Fenster.

„Sagt mal, wann habt ihr Toma das letzte Mal gesehen?"

Zunächst herrschte verwirrte Stille, dann meldete sich wieder Sakano zu Wort:

„Also, Nittle Grasper haben gestern noch nach uns..."

Dabei deutete er auf Shuichi, Hiro und Fujisaki.

„...geprobt. Ja."

„Und nach der Probe ist Toma noch hoch in sein Büro gegangen.", komplettierte Noriko den Bericht.

„Und danach?", fragte Mika. „Keiner mehr?"

Als keine Antwort kam, stand Fujisaki auf und ging auf Mika zu.

„Er ist verschwunden, oder?"

Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Mika nickte, dann drehte sie sich wieder zu den anderen um.

„Er hat mich gestern um kurz nach 9 noch aus der Firma angerufen und gesagt, er würde sich auf den Weg machen. Seitdem habe ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört und an sein Handy geht er nicht, wie ihr wohl auch gemerkt habt. Bislang hab ich gedacht, er hätte vielleicht doch wieder mal durchgearbeitet, aber seine Sekretärin hat gesagt, er sei nicht da und wenn er nicht bei diesem Termin aufgetaucht ist..."

Sie atmete kurz durch.

„Toma hat bis jetzt nur zweimal, seit ich ihn kenne, Termine einfach Termine sein lassen: Das eine Mal war mein Zusammenbruch, das zweite war Ayumis Geburt."

Wie auf ihr Kommando fing diese an, sich in ihrem Korbbettchen zu regen. Mika trat an das Bettchen heran und nahm ihre Tochter auf den Arm.

„Ist ja gut, mein Schatz. Schhhhh!"

Beruhigend wiegte Mika ihr Baby im Arm und sah nur aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Shuichi und Ryuichi um die Wette grinsten. Es war immer eine solche Reaktion, wenn Leute die kleine Tochter von Mika und Toma zu sehen bekamen. Ayumi war zwar erst 4 Monate alt, aber schon jetzt hatte sie einen derartig weißblonden Schopf, das es keinen Zweifel gab, dass sie Tomas Tochter war.

„Was willst du jetzt tun?", unterbrach Fujisaki diese Stimmung. „Die Polizei rufen?"

„Was soll das bringen?", fragte Mika. „Erstens ist er noch keine 24 Stunden verschwunden, vorher fangen die sowieso nicht an zu suchen, und zweitens ist er erwachsen. Prinzipiell kann er hingehen, wo immer er will. Die würden mich auslachen und wieder nach Hause schicken."

Gerade wollte der Cousin ihres Mannes zum Protest ansetzen, als es wieder an der Tür klingelte.

„Oh... äh, Noriko, könntest du kurz..."

„Klar."

Hilfsbereit nahm Noriko ihr Ayumi ab und Mika ging zur Tür.

„Ein Eilpaket für Frau Mika Seguchi.", erklärte der vor der Tür stehende Bote sein Kommen und hielt ihr das Päckchen entgegen. „Bitte hier quittieren."

Mika tat das, nahm das Päckchen entgegen und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Verwirrt stellte sie die Sendung auf dem Tisch ab.

„Seltsam. Ich erwarte gar nichts."

Mit einer auf dem Tisch liegenden Schere durchtrennte sie die Klebestreifen und öffnete das Paket. Zum Vorschein kam ein schwarzer Mantel mit einem dunkelgrauen Kunstpelzbesatz an Kragen, Saum und Ärmeln.

„Das ist Tomas."

Mika erkannte das Kleidungsstück aus dem extravaganten Stil ihres Mannes sofort.

„Ja und den hat er gestern noch angehabt.", fügte Noriko hinzu, die Mika mit Ayumi auf dem Arm über die Schulter sah. „Schau mal, da liegt noch was!"

Mika griff in das Päckchen und holte noch ein beigelegtes Foto heraus, auf dem Toma zu sehen war.

„Was soll das?", fragte sie, doch dann sah sie sich das Bild genauer an.

Links oben in die Ecke war mit schwarzer Farbe ein dickes Kreuz gezeichnet. Als Mika das Bild dann umdrehte, las sie laut einen Text, der auf der Rückseite stand:

„Ich würde Lilien empfehlen. Schlicht, aber sehr passend."

Schockiert sah sie in die Runde, erblickte aber ebenso fassungslose Gesichter. Einzig Hiro gab leise etwas von sich:

„Ich denke, jetzt könnt ihr zur Polizei fahren, oder?"


	3. Kapitel 2

Toma kam unterdessen unter hämmernden Kopfschmerzen wieder zu sich.

‚Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?'

Die Antwort auf die erste Frage war kaum richtig abzuschätzen, da man ihm die Augen verbunden hatte. Das Rumpeln ließ ihn vermuten, dass er sich in einem Auto befand, da er – gefesselt – dalag, wahrscheinlich auf der Rückbank. Ein näheres Hinhören verriet, dass es sich um einen älteren Wagen handeln musste, denn die Geräusche beim Schalten klangen schon sehr beunruhigend. Da er nichts sehen und sich auch nur unzureichend bewegen konnte, versuchte er, sich daran zu erinnern, wie er in diese Lage gekommen war: Er hatte mit Mika telefoniert, er war in der Tiefgarage gewesen und dann war da ein Tuch mit einer beißend riechenden Flüssigkeit. Vermutlich kamen daher seine Kopfschmerzen. Doch dann war nur noch Schwärze in seinem Kopf.

„Was soll das und was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte Toma die mindestens als Fahrer anwesende Person, wobei seine jahrelang trainierte Selbstbeherrschung es ihm möglich machte, seine Stimme eher empört und wütend als ängstlich klingen zu lassen.

„Keine Sorge, wir sind bald da."

Die Antwort kam leise, fast geflüstert von einer Männerstimme und doch verstand Toma mit einem unheimlichen Schauer, der ihm über den Rücken lief, jedes Wort. Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor... bloß woher?

* * *

Zitternd und völlig unter Schock saß Mika auf dem Sofa. Hiro hatte Shuichi inzwischen auf die Idee gebracht, Yuki anzurufen.

„Schließlich kennt er Seguchi ziemlich gut. Vielleicht hat er eine Ahnung, was das bedeuten könnte."

So war Yuki wenige Minuten später, wenn auch in seiner üblichen schwer zu verdauenden Laune angekommen.

„Mein Schwager nimmt sich ne Auszeit und schon ist hier Großalarm.", murmelte er genervt, wurde jedoch ernster, als man ihn mit dem Paketinhalt konfrontierte.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass das seiner ist?", fragte er und deutete auf den Mantel. „Ich meine, extravagante Klamotten – und gerade dieser Mantel – sind Seguchis Markenzeichen. Vielleicht hat irgendein Spinner sich den nachmachen lassen und wollte ein bisschen Aufregung verursachen."

„Toma verschwindet spurlos und am nächsten Tag kommt dieses Paket, in dem sich genau das Kleidungsstück befindet, das Toma vor seinem Verschwinden getragen hat. Der Zufälle ein bisschen viel, oder?", gab Noriko, immer noch mit Ayumi auf dem Arm, bissig zurück.

„Wir sollten uns jetzt erst einmal alle beruhigen.", trat Hiro dazwischen und ignorierte die empörten ‚Wie-das-denn'-Blicke. „Wir müssen überlegen, was wir jetzt tun."

„Ist doch klar! Wir fahren zur Polizei!", antwortete Fujisaki erpicht.

„Nein."

Erschrocken sah Mika auf.

„Auf keinen Fall! Wenn die rauskriegen, dass die Polizei Toma sucht, tun die ihm noch was an!"

„Mika, so wie's aussieht, haben die das sowieso vor.", knallte Yuki seiner Schwester die Aussage auf der Bilderrückseite vor den Kopf.

„Dann suken wir ihn eben.", erklärte K und lud seine Waffe durch.

„K, leg das Ding weg! Hier ist ein Baby!", schimpfte Noriko und legte Mika ihr Kind wieder in die Arme.

„Vor allem wie?", fragte Sakano ängstlich. „Der Chef könnte überall und nirgends sein!"

„Nur nicht so aufbauend, Sakano! Sonst werden wir noch euphorisch.", kommentierte Fujisaki und bedachte den Produzenten mit einem stechenden Blick.

„Können wir nicht bitte aufhören zu streiten?", schniefte Ryuichi, der – Kumagoro an sich gepresst – neben Mika auf dem Sofa saß.

„Sakuma hat Recht.", stimmte Hiro zu, der sich mittlerweile wie ein Vermittlungsbotschafter vorkam. „Wir sollten erst mal versuchen rauszukriegen, _wer _dahintersteckt, dann können wir auch das _wo_ klären."

„Nur weiter, Sherlock.", bemerkte Yuki sarkastisch, worauf er sich mit Hiro ein stechendes Blickduell liefern konnte.

„Gar keine schlechte Idee!", schaltete sich nun Fujisaki ein. „Was war mit dem Boten?"

„Nein.", antwortete Mika kopfschüttelnd, während sie sich durch Ayumi in ihren Armen zu beruhigen versuchte. „Erstens hab ich den Kerl selber nicht genau genug angeguckt, um ihn wiederzuerkennen, und zweitens kam er von einem der beiden großen Paketdienste der Stadt. Das wird nichts bringen."

„Naja, dann müssen wir uns eben die Leute vornehmen, die mit Seguchi ein Problem haben.", schlug Shuichi vor. „So ne Art Feindesliste."

„Die wird so lang wie die Chinesische Mauer.", ließ Yuki nun wieder seinen Kommentar ab und konkretisierte noch: „Jeder zweite Mensch in dieser Stadt hatte vermutlich schon mal Ärger mit meinem werten Schwager."

„Anstatt hier immer nur rumzumäkeln, könntest du vielleicht auch mal einen konstruktiven Vorschlag machen!", fauchte Mika und hätte ihren Bruder wahrscheinlich auch angeschrieen, wenn Ayumi nicht gewesen wäre.

„Nun, ich halte das Ganze ja immer noch für einen ziemlich makaberen Scherz, der nur einen günstigen Zeitpunkt erwischt hat," erklärte Yuki, „aber wenn ihr alle so auf dem Detektiv-Trip seid, solltet ihr vielleicht da anfangen zu suchen, wo sich Seguchis Spur verliert."

Verwundert sah die ganze Truppe Yuki an.

„Brilliante Idee, Eiri!", gestand Mika zu. „Ich rufe jetzt Tatsuha an, der soll Ayumi zu unseren Eltern bringen. Sakano, Sie und Mister K kümmern Sich darum, dass Tomas Verschwinden kein besonderes Aufsehen erregt – lassen Sie Sich was einfallen! Und wir..."

Mit einer Handbewegung fasste sie Noriko, Ryuichi, Shuichi, Hiro, Fujisaki _und_ Yuki zusammen.

„...fahren zu NG und sehen uns um."

„Wieso ich denn auch?", fragte Yuki entsetzt.

„Weil du als Autor extrem kreativ bist und ja auch diese Vorgehensweise angeregt hast.", antwortete Mika, ließ ihrem Bruder keine Gelegenheit zum Widerspruch und griff zum Telefon, um ihren jüngsten Bruder Tatsuha anzurufen.


End file.
